Muy tarde para pensar
by ValeSummers2546
Summary: una nueva elegida? que pasaría si un nuevo y poderoso mal se desatara? romance, acción, de todo un poco, no soy buena en summarys pero esta muy buena! dejen reviews porfavor!
1. Una nueva elegida?

**Capítulo 1 "Una nueva elegida"**

(es tarde, mas o menos 9:30 PM)

Buffy: vaya primer día de clases... tuve que matar a los tres vampiros que se infiltraron en la escuela... y es el último primer día que tendré...

Willow: pero te fijaste en esa chica nueva?...

Buffy: bueno, no mucho... que tenía?

Willow: vi que se le cayó una estaca... no es muy común, no crees?

Buffy: vaya... no me di cuenta de eso, cuando fue?

Willow: cuando salíamos...

Buffy: creo que tenemos que averiguar algo de eso... pero, dime Will, que más notaste en ella... se llamaba...

Willow: Raven, creo...

Buffy: con que Raven...

Raven: hablaban de mi?

Willow: ah, bueno si... yo..

Buffy: (pasando adelante, frente a Raven) veamos, hagámoslo más fácil, porque tenías una estaca...

Raven: ôo defensa propia, en Los Ángeles todos tiene una... ¿no?

Buffy: (maldiciendo entre dientes)... si, así es... vamos, no me vengas con cuentos, sé muy bien que no es cierto lo que me dices

Raven: bueno "cazadora"... tienes razón, simplemente soy algo así como tu "sucesora", y Crow cree que tengo que entrenarme, dicen que tengo un talento especial, además, si ya renunciaste al consejo, creo que tendré que entrar en acción mucho antes de lo que pensaba... Crow me habló sobre Angel... sigue siendo tu novio?

Buffy: no... no te interesa

Raven: vaya Buffy, que agresiva...

Willow: hey Raven, de donde vienes tú...

Raven: yo? De Inglaterra, tuve que venir a EE.UU. solo para solucionar esta plaga de vampiros...

Buffy: y como demonios sabes donde esta la plaga...

Raven: (la mira) solo cuatro palabras... "La Boca del Infierno"

Buffy: fue Angel, no?

Raven: fue Crow...

Willow: pero, como supiste donde era...

Raven: bueno, principalmente fue gracias a un sueño, en él estaba Fe...

Buffy y Willow: conoces a Fe?

Raven: si, la vi un par de veces, la última vez, fue en un sueño... Buffy, tú la mataste...

Buffy: tuve que hacerlo

Raven: lo entiendo...pero, ella me guió hasta Dru... la tuve que amenazar de muerte para que me dijera donde estaba la tal "Boca del Infierno" pero al final me gastó la paciencia, la maté

Willow: así como así?

Raven: pues, si...

Buffy: bueno, por lo menos eres asesina..

Raven: hey, corrección, cazadora

Buffy hace un gesto de aprobación...

Raven: creo que me voy... disfruten su día...

Raven se aleja, y de pronto, un vampiro salta desde una esquina, Raven lo mata y continúa su camino...

Buffy: vamos, no puede ser tan buena, solo tiene 17...

Willow: y tú 18... no es lo mismo Buffy?

Buffy: (ríe) si, más o menos... pero no crees que es demasiado?

Willow: si, probablemente... pero a mi me agradó

Buffy: no lo sé, es un tanto.. peligrosa

Willow: (sonriendo) bueno, pero... que crees que hará Spike cuando se entere de que mataron a Dru?

Buffy: vaya, no sé... aunque no lo vemos hace mucho, yo creo que ya lo sabe

Willow: posiblemente

Buffy: te invito un café..

Willow: está bien, tú pagas..

Buffy y Willow se van a un café..

/Mientras tanto, Raven caminaba por un estilo de callejuela... /

se siente un ruido de botes de basura caer...

Raven: (saca una estaca) quien es..

:Vaya, bastante agresiva... igual que todas

Raven: quien eres, no seas cobarde y muéstrate, vampiro del demonio!

: bastante ágil, supiste que soy un vampiro sin siquiera mirarme

Raven: si, y también sé que eres un cretino con sólo escucharte

: (ríe sarcásticamente) vienes por la vendimia

Raven: no, vengo para matar a desgraciados como tú

: hey, no soy un desgraciado, de hecho, tú mataste a quien quería matar yo...

Raven: Angel?

: (hace un sonido como de timbre de incorrección) equivocada

Raven: te envió Crow?

: (hace el mismo sonido de incorrección) equivocada nuevamente...

de pronto alguien está frente a Raven, tomándole el mentón...

Raven: (alejándose bruscamente) quien te crees demonio asqueroso...

: bueno, supuse que el consejo no tardaría en encontrar a alguien mejor que Buffy... tienen una tendencia a buscar chicas jóvenes y hermosas... (se ríe) aunque siempre tan estúpidas, caen a los pies de cualquiera

Raven: a si? Pues yo no...

: a no?

En una fracción de segundo, el desconocido empuja a Raven, y ella cae, al levantar la cabeza nota que este tipo estaba en frente de ella nuevamente

: lo ves? Ya estás a mis pies

Raven: imbécil, esto te costará la vida

: no lo creo.. (toma la estaca y el bolso de Raven y lo lanza lejos)

Raven: tú...

: ahora estás indefensa, no podrás matar a un ser inmortal a golpes, es mejor que escuches... me está empezando a dar hambre

Raven: bueno, te escucho, pero date prisa

: creo que los vampiros están jugando sucio... bueno, estamos... sabemos todas las jugadas que ustedes están planeando... y ustedes no saben nada... así será muy fácil para nosotros, así me aburre y mucho...

Raven: y tu punto es que..? ôo

: tranquila, ya voy a eso

Raven: no tengo tu tiempo

: (suspira) por favor, como es que el consejo las soporta

Raven: no tienen otra opción...

: supongo... en fin creo que tienes que tener esto... (le lanza una caja a Raven)

Raven: que es...

: no la abras

Raven: ôo que es...

: son los insectos del infierno, sin eso la vendimia no se efectuará

Raven: y porque me ayudas, eres un vampiro

: ya te dije, todo será muy fácil si los tenemos... me gustan las cosas difíciles (mira a Raven y en sus ojos se nota un brillo maligno)

Raven: por favor!

Raven se lanza en contra del vampiro, tenía una estaca de plata escondida

: vaya, muy inteligente, pero no has pensado que no es muy útil si es que no la tienes en las manos?

Raven mira su mano, nota que la estaca ya no está, luego mira al vampiro, el la tiene

Raven: que demonios eres! No eres como los demás vampiros...

A Raven no le queda más que resignarse

Hay un silencio atemorizante... pasan unos segundos

: que haces

Raven: pienso

: lo siento, _muy tarde para pensar_

Raven: me marcho...

: guarda la caja

Raven: no creas que es la última vez que nos vemos

: lo sé

Raven: (mal humorada) te mataré algún día engendro del infierno

: si, eso soy

Raven se marcha enfurecida ante la actitud del vampiro, quien seguía sentado en lo alto de unas cajas, observándola

Raven sólo pensaba porqué no la había matado, si estaba indefensa, sin darse cuenta, se hallaba en una cementerio, solo había estado pensando en aquel vampiro que traicionó a los suyos, y en la caja...

**Capítulo 2 Reunión de Vampiros?**

Raven: "Insectos del infierno"... bah... tonterías

: claro, si no eres un vampiro...

Raven: quien demonios es ahora (recoge una rama de un árbol, que le sirve como estaca)

Angel: tranquilízate, me llamo Angel

Raven: ha, vaya... y no estás persiguiendo a Buffy?

Angel: yo, no

Raven: ah, cierto, Fe me lo dijo, casi la mataste... luego supuse que escaparías

Angel: no me insultes, niña

Raven: con que niña eh? No quieres ver como esta niña te saca las entrañas?

Angel: bueno, mal momento?

Raven: no...

Angel: (suspira de alivio)

Raven: pésimo

Angel: que te pasa

Raven: te importa, niño?

Angel: basta de juegos, que traes en esa caja

Raven: los "Insectos del Infierno", me los pasó otro vampiro idiota, así como tú, pero más atractivo

Angel: Spike?

Raven: no lo sé, no lo conocía

Angel: es mejor que no camines sola con esa caja, menos aún por aquí

Raven: oh por Dios, no entiendo cual es tu problema, y el de todos... creen que soy una niña

Angel: es que, bueno... lo eres Raven

Raven: como es que todos ustedes demonios nauseabundos me conocen!

Angel: siempre se enteran sobre las nuevas cazadoras, las rastrean hasta matarlas... te lo repito, no camines sola de noche

Raven: oh papá! Mejor ve a preocuparte de tu novia que puede que lo necesite, yo me cuido sola

Raven comienza a caminar más rápido, y Angel se queda de pie, observando

Raven: y agradece que traigo algo en las manos, o te hubieras muerto

/En el café

Buffy: Hey Willow... el que va ahí afuera no es Spike?

Willow: yo creo que estás soñando Buffy, él se fue hace bastante tiempo como para volver... para que?

Buffy: Willow, es Spike

Willow: bueno... vamos a ver que planea

Buffy: que quieres que me infiltre de nuevo en su "casa"?

Willow: no, olvida esa opción

Buffy: y si enviamos a la nueva? Raven

Willow: no creo que esté lista

Buffy: tienes razón, Spike es muy astuto

Willow: y que lo digas

Buffy: bueno, mejor lo seguimos, esto me da malos presagios

Willow: es cierto, ¡la cuenta por favor!

Buffy y Willow pagan... y comienzan a seguir a Spike, ellas suponen que él no las ve, de pronto, lo pierden de vista

Buffy: que demonios?

Willow: (mirando hacia atrás) hey Buffy...

Spike: (desde atrás de Buffy) Boo

Buffy: Spike, que haces aquí

Spike: vaya bienvenida Buffy

Buffy: (sacando una cruz) que haces aquí!

Spike: no te interesa, no tengo tiempo

Willow: que haces tú con una estaca en la mano

Spike: (mostrándola) esto? Se la quité a otra chica

Buffy: Raven! Que le hiciste!

Spike: nada en lo absoluto, fue ella quien insistió en agredirme, aunque, sabes? Eres muy desagradable en comparación a ella, respeta el espacio personal (alejando a Buffy)

Willow: Spike! No es tiempo de jugar, oh bueno, no sé para qué te lo digo, eres muy terco

Spike: no me provoques bruja de tercera

Buffy: Willow no tiene nada que ver Spike!

Spike: (gesto de cansancio) bueno, me voy... arréglenselas solas

Spike se marcha, desapareciendo en la niebla, cuando ya lo

pierden de vista, 7 vampiros aparecen desde las tumbas

Buffy: es una trampa!

Willow: me lo temía

/En una mansión abandonada

Crow: a que se debe tu tardanza, Raven

Raven: tuve tres encuentros un tanto desagradables

Crow: que pasó allá afuera

Raven: primero me encuentro con esta tal Buffy, y su lacaya Willow, luego con un vampiro, era rubio, es extraño ver a un vampiro rubio, no crees?

Crow: muy extraño... cuál era su nombre

Raven: no lo pregunté

Crow: ves? Por eso digo que te falta mucho, tienes que saber su nombre para saber que tan peligroso es

Raven: con saber que no me dejo tocarlo con mis estacas y cruces ya sé lo fuerte que es...

Crow: no, tú eres débil... como era su rostro

Raven: no lo sé, estaba en su forma demoníaca

Crow: otro error, si te lo encuentras no sabrás que es él

Raven: esta bien! Esta bien! Lo siento, pero soy nueva en esto del profesionalismo, para mi no era normal volver a ver a los vampiros que mataba

Crow: y los que no matabas?

Raven: simplemente no los volvía a ver

Crow: vaya que terca eres Raven... en fin, y cuál fue tu tercer evento desafortunado

Raven: Angel

Crow: oh Dios, porque todos se tienen que enterar que estás aquí

Raven: pues lo siento, solo tengo 17, no puedo controlar todo, no es el fin del mundo!

Crow: en efecto, lo es...

Raven: ah, cierto, el vampiro que te mencioné me entregó esta caja... (se la lanza a Crow)... me dijo que sin ellos no se podrá realizar la Vendimia

Crow: que clase de vampiro arruinaría su propio plan...

Raven: eso es lo que yo me pregunto (tomando un bocadillo)

Crow: a menos...

Raven: a menos que, que?

Crow: que sea una trampa

Raven: no lo sé, yo ya me voy... mañana hablaremos

Crow: a donde vas...

Raven: a bailar... es Viernes, es gratis y crees que me lo perderé

Crow: Raven, lleva una estaca...y que sea una buena

Raven hace un gesto de desconcierto

Crow: los vampiros tienen un extraño interés en ti

Raven: ah, si como sea, adiós viejo

Crow: hasta luego 


	2. II

/ Mientras tanto, Buffy y Willow ya habían detenido a los vampiros /

Buffy: Dios, Willow, no sé si iré hoy contigo

Willow: está bien, ve a tu casa, yo iré a bailar... me encontraré con Xander allá

Buffy: nos vemos mañana

Willow: hasta pronto

/En el pub/

Raven: (para si misma) vaya día... dos vampiros me molestan, una ex-cazadora se me cruza en el camino con su amiga la machi... a donde iré a parar...

:Hey Raven!

Raven: que quieres Cordelia

Cordelia: porqué no me acompañas adentro

Raven: no tengo ganas

Cordelia: vamos! Por favor

Raven: oh, que más da, una más que me moleste

Raven y Cordelia entran al lugar... Willow ya estaba allí, y

aunque ve a Raven, prefiere no acercarse...

Ellas estaban sentadas en la barra, tomando un refresco

Cordeli: bueno, yo voy a bailar un poco, vienes?

Raven: mm... creo que no, ve tú (piensa) por fin...

Raven se queda sola, de pronto, alguien se carga en la pared que tenía a su lado

: Como va todo

Raven: (desinteresada) que quieres, no voy a bailar

: dije que eso quería?

Raven: no lo sé, no me importa

Raven al mirar a quien se le había acercado, notó que su cabello le parecía muy familiar, pero no notó nada extraño en él... podría haber jurado que era un vampiro, por como apareció y su manera de actuar, pero llevaba una cruz en el cuello... no podía ser un vampiro

Raven: quien eres

: no es necesario que te diga mi nombre

Raven: entonces no te diré el mío

: está bien, Raven

Raven: que!

: bueno, creo que me han hablado de ti... que lindos ojos tienes

Raven: que te pasa

: nada, algún problema?

Raven: si

: y dime, como te fue hoy con tus encuentros

Raven: que?

: olvídalo (hablando al barman) oye, dame uno, que sea bueno

Raven: eres más extraño que las personas que veo a diario, y eso es mucho

: más que los vampiros?

Raven lo mira impresionada

Raven: bueno, si... más que ellos

: (ríe sarcásticamente)

Raven: de que te ríes

: algún día te darás cuenta

Raven: si, como si te fuese a ver de nuevo

: si, tú misma me lo afirmaste la última vez

Raven: pero a que te refieres, nunca te había visto antes

: olvídalo

El tipo se va caminando entre la gente

En otro lado del pub

Willow: oye Xander, ves a la chica que está allá?

Xander: si, no era Spike quién hablaba con ella?

Willow: prefiero pensar que no es así... ya que ella es la nueva cazadora... no es bueno que la vean con vampiros...

Xander: porque no le dices a Buffy

Willow: no, creo que es mejor que no hagamos nada...

Xander: está bien, vamos a hablar con ella, es muy linda, no crees?

Willow: si, pero también es una asesina en serie

Xander: de vampiros nada más, no?

Willow: no lo sé, a mi me da un poco de miedo

Xander: vamos, hablemos con ella

Willow y Xander se acercan donde Raven

Raven: vaya, lo que me faltaba...

Willow: hola Raven

Xander: ah, yo soy - -interrumpido- -

Raven: (sin mirarlo) Xander, sí, lo sé

Xander: (riendo nervioso) si, ese soy yo

Raven: y, que quieren

Willow: quien era ese con quien hablabas?

Raven: que? Ahora me espían?

Willow: no, yo solo... no era un vampiro, no?

Raven: no

Xander: estás segura?

Raven: vamos, soy una cazadora, reconocer vampiros y matarlos es lo que hago

Willow: pero..

Raven: porfavor, el tipo llevaba una cruz en el cuello... no puede ser un vampiro, feliz?

Willow: si, perdóname

Raven: (tomando un poco de su refresco) olvídalo... por cierto, ese tal Angel se me cruzó hoy, si no hubiese llevado esa caja en las manos, lo hubiese matado

Willow: Angel?

Xander: creí que se había marchado

Willow: vaya, ahora que vino Raven, volvió Spike, y también Angel... esto esta muy extraño

Raven: Spike?... quien es?

Willow: es un vampiro terrible

Raven: bueno, lo mataré cuando lo vea

Xander: vaya... no creo que puedas

Raven: (recuerda en la tarde al tipo que se cruzó) pues claro que voy a poder, nací para esto

Xander: yo que tú me iría con cuidado si de Spike hablamos

Raven: nada de eso... iré mañana por la mañana... alguien sabe donde esta la mayor parte del tiempo? Todo vampiro tiene un lugar en donde pasa el tiempo...

Willow: Buffy sabe

Raven: pues vamos con Buffy, quiero saber donde iré, para prepararme

Raven se acaba su refresco y se pone de pie

Raven: vamos

Willow: es que...

Raven: nada de peros, vamos

Raven, Willow y Xander van hacia la casa de Buffy, pero en una esquina aparecen 3 vampiros

Raven: Por dios, ustedes me persiguen! Willow, espérame en la esquina que sigue, voy de inmediato

Willow y Xander se van

Willow: esta chica es muy fuerte

Xander: y eso que no la han entrenado aún

Willow: vaya

Xander: mira, y aquí viene

Willow: Raven! Eres muy buena

Raven: (moviendo el cuello en manera de expresar su cansancio) vamos

/En casa de Buffy suena el timbre/

Buffy abre

Buffy: Xander! Willow! Raven?

Raven: si, voy a crucificar a un tal Spike del que me habló Willow...

Raven entra a casa de Buffy, ella se sienta en un sillón

Buffy: que Willow que? (mira a Willow extrañada)

Willow: yo.. lo siento es que yo solo quería... lo siento Buffy

Buffy: no, no serás capaz, Raven

Xander: pero es muy buena

Buffy: cállate Xander, no me ayudas

Raven: sólo dime donde ir

Buffy: (suspira resignada) está bien, en el cementerio del norte, hay un estilo de castillo horroroso... todos creen que es una tumba enorme... no tiene una sola ventana... esa es la casa de Spike

Raven: el mausoleo de Taken?

Buffy: si, ese

Raven: vaya... es un gran lujo para un vampiro vivir ahí

Buffy: no se te hace una idea de como es Spike? Iré contigo

Raven: no! De ninguna manera, voy sola, mañana por la mañana

Buffy: no irás a clases?

Raven: no, se acerca la Vendimia, con ella la ascensión, se me ocurre que este tal Spike querrá ser parte de eso...

Buffy: no creo

Raven: da igual, por favor, mañana di que me enferme

Willow: yo lo haré

/A la mañana siguiente

Raven: (para si misma) bueno, no le diré nada de esto a Crow, creerá que estoy loca, no me dejará ir

Raven comienza a guardar sus armas, agua bendita, cruces, estacas de las mejores...

Se encamina al cementerio, de pronto, ve lo que buscaba... la tumba de "Taken"... Taken era una leyenda urbana. Ella nunca se habría imaginado que allí se escondía un gran vampiro... se notaba lo mucho que le faltaba por aprender

Se adentró en el castillo, todo estaba oscuro, sólo había una luz tenue que provenía de las antorchas

Raven: vaya, aquí hace mucho frió...

: un abrigo? Tengo muchos

Raven saca su estaca y se da vuelta...

Raven: eres tú! Sabía que te me hacías familiar, me diste esa caja, y luego, en ese pub te me acercas como si nada!

Spike: sí, lo hice

Raven: y cual es tu idea!

Spike: ninguna en especial

Raven: porque me persigues, no te conozco!

Spike: pero yo a ti sí, bastante más de lo que crees

Raven: vaya, Spike... todos dicen que eres muy fuerte, pero si así fuese, porque no me mataste la última vez

Spike: porque no quise

Raven intenta enterrarle la estaca a Spike

Raven: imbécil, te dije que tus comentarios te costarían la vida

Spike: eso si logras dar en el blanco

Raven mira donde había clavado su estaca: la pared

Raven: que demonios me pasa

Spike: no me lo preguntes a mi...

Spike estaba ahora tras Raven

Spike: vaya, podría en este momento morderte el cuello y acabar con tu vida

Raven: vamos, hazlo... no tengo problema

Spike: no

Raven: porque

Spike: no es tu hora

Raven: ja-ja

Raven se da vuelta e intenta clavar la estaca nuevamente, no lo logra, si embargo queda frente a frente con Spike

Raven: dime, cómo es que utilizabas una cruz sin quemarte

Spike abre los primeros tres botones de su camisa

Spike: y aún la llevo

Raven observa bien la cruz

Raven: es una cruz invertida!

Spike: exacto... no eres muy buena observadora, a menos que estuvieras observando algo más

Raven: (desinteresada) a si? Como que?

Spike: (ríe) a mi

Raven: (ríe) jaja... claro, sueña engendro

Raven continúa en sus intentos por matar a Spike, el la evita... de pronto Spike detiene a Raven

Spike: se acabó el juego... viniste con alguien más?

Raven: en lo absoluto

Spike: (huele el aire) vampiros, en gran cantidad... los atraes hasta mi casa y luego me dices que no trajiste nada

Raven: no se supone que los vampiros no se matan entre ellos?

Spike: saben que te di la caja, bueno, saben que yo la tenía... a eso vienen

Aparecen unos vampiros, con uno a la cabeza

Gevrill: vaya, nueva novia Spike?

Raven: que te crees sucio animal!

Spike la calla

Spike: yo no haría eso si fuera tú

Gevrill: una humana... no, una cazadora

Spike: que haces aquí

Gevrill: vengo por mis insectos

Raven: pelea por ellos

Gevrill: como quieras

Unos diez vampiros se lanzan contra Raven, ella no podría sola contra todos, pero Spike la apoya

Raven: porque me ayudas

Spike: porque de otra manera, no tendría nada que hacer

Raven: tienes una manera tan extraña de pensar

En un momento, un vampiro intenta morder a Raven, ella no se da cuenta, pero Spike se pone en el medio y el vampiro lo muerde

Raven: QUE!

Spike: (adolorido) te dije... así es más divertido

Gevrill: idiota, mordiste a uno de los nuestros

: lo siento señor

Gevrill: nos vamos, pero créeme cazadora, volveré por ti

Raven: (aún sorprendida) que demonios hiciste

Spike: me divertía

Raven: por favor! Que clase de maníaco eres para dejar que te muerdan y luego decir que es divertido!

Spike: y quien demonios eres tú para saberlo

Raven: pues... no lo sé, solo quiero saberlo

Spike: bueno, pues te diré sólo si abres esa caja que hay en la esquina y me traes lo que hay dentro

Raven se acerca cautelosamente a la caja... la abre, pero no hay nada dentro

Raven: oye idiota no hay nada aquí dentro

Spike: demonios!

Raven: y que se supone que debería haber...?

Spike: la solución a esta cosa (señalando la mordedura)

Raven: y que si no la usas

Spike: me muero

Raven: no era que eres inmortal?

Spike: si, pero siempre hay un pero... en este caso, al igual que una estaca, que un vampiro muerda a otro puede ocasionar muerte al vampiro mordido

Raven: y aún ahora lo llamas diversión, maníaco consumido?

Spike: bueno, no... ya no, pero querías que dejara que te

matara antes de poder hacerlo yo?

Raven: oh vaya, que alentador

Spike: que quieres que te diga, me gustan las cosas difíciles

Raven: a sí?... bueno, entonces deberás saber que a mi también, no dejaré que te mueras si no soy yo la que te mate

Spike: mátame entonces

Raven: estúpido, así sería muy fácil (sonríe maliciosamente)

Spike: bueno, vas aprendiendo

Raven: el estudiante superó al maestro, tonto?

Spike: no... pero por lo menos le llega hasta los talones

Raven: ja-ja muy divertido

Spike: vete, vienen más vampiros, yo puedo, otro día puedes venir a infiltrarte en mi casa, no hoy

Raven: crees que soy tan estúpida como para dejarte morir aquí? Herido?

Spike: estúpida no es la palabra que yo usaría, más bien despiadada, pero si, si te creo capaz

Raven: bah... olvídalo, vienes conmigo

Spike que se hallaba de pie, pero apoyado en una pared y usando sus manos para agarrar una de las antorchas le sonríe, luego rompe en una carcajada malévola...

Spike: no estudias nada de vampiros o hechizos

Raven: no, no me interesa

Spike: deberás saber que uno de los efectos de esto es que no puedo mover las piernas, es que un vampiro siempre regresa por su presa... ahora vete, no hay nada que puedas hacer, lo siento, un vampiro común te ganó en la batalla

Raven: (desesperada) vaya! Buffy me dijo que eras muy fuerte, hábil y astuto! Pero dejas que un vampiro cualquiera te venza? Vamos Spike, creo que no eres tan fuerte como decían!

Spike: y que quieres que haga, se acabó, de todas maneras en la ascensión lo más probable es que vuelva

Raven: no se efectuará, tú mismo me entregaste los insectos

Spike: cierto! Lo olvidaba, pero bueno, que más puedo hacer, (poniéndose la meno en la frente y los ojos) vete de aquí y no me quites el tiempo ¿quieres?

Raven: olvídalo

Spike VETE DE AQUÍ, ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE SON MAS DE 20 VANMPIROS LOS QUE VIENEN? NO PUEDES CONCENTRARTE UN POCO EN TÍ MISMA? TE VAN A MATAR TONTA!

Raven: (caminando hacía atrás) más de 20?... no, yo...olvídalo, me quedo y fin del asunto... bueno, sabes? Tengo una idea mejor, tú vienes

Spike: oblígame

Raven: no hay problema

Raven toma a Spike, poniendo un brazode él sobre su cuello, y sujetándolo

Spike: suéltame! Esto es vergonzoso!

Raven: no

Spike: te juro que si no me sueltas te muerdo

Raven: bueno

Spike: te voy a morder niña desquiciada

Raven: ok

Spike: te lo advierto, no me hagas enojar

Raven: lo intento, pero no se puede hablar contigo, (suelta a Spike, que cae al suelo, sentado) vaya que eres terco, no haces nada de lo que te digo, y solo intento ayudarte

Spike: dos cosas, la primera, eres igual a mi, la segunda con la diferencia que soy más poderoso, inteligente y - -interrumpido- -

Raven: patético

Spike: sabes? Apenas esto se acabe, juro que te mueres

Raven: no antes de que te saque las entrañas y te cuelgue de una cruz!

Spike: ja, te morderé antes de que eso pase

Raven: además, no se supone que te morirás si no encuentras la cura?

Spike: si, pero ... de todas formas te mataré

Raven: como?

Spike: no lo sé, eso ya es mi problema

Raven: sí, tienes razón, me voy

Spike: hey, no me vas a dejar aquí, vuelve ahora, te lo ordeno

Raven: (burlesca) oh, mande rey Spike, dueño de los vampiros y las catacumbas!

Spike: así esta mejor

Raven: oh vamos, sabes que tienes un problema, sé que lo tienes, vendrás conmigo y encontraré una cura

Spike: no me vas a obligar

Raven lo toma nuevamente y comienza a caminar

Raven: tienes que saber una cosa, siempre, digo, siempre consigo lo que quiero

Spike: y me dirías, Reina de las Tercas, a donde me llevas?

Raven: claro, donde Buffy

Spike: claro! No puedes matarme pero si torturarme!

Raven: a que te refieres?

Spike: me llevas donde mi peor enemiga... no crees que es un poco, solo un poco desagradable? Además, me ama...(ríe)

Raven: un poco, de todas formas, no me agrada... sólo la utilizo para conseguir información...

Spike: vaya, me agrada

Raven: además, no sé que tanto te preocupa, ella tiene novio, Angel

Spike: (se ríe) y crees que ella lo prefiere?

Raven: bueno, es alto, fuerte, simpático - - interrumpida- -

Spike: basta, no sigas esas "cualidades", como tú las llamas, me dan asco

Raven: si, a mi también... ¿sabes? Creo que me agrada más esto de ayudar vampiros que a viejos indefensos como Crow que se dedican a observar como te golpean los vampiros, sonriendo y diciendo "vamos, yo sé que puedes" si tan solo una vez se pusieran en nuestro lugar!

Spike: observador? Vaya, Buffy tiene unos tres, a lo menos, la diferencia es que estos imbéciles me tiran muebles con libros por las espaldas mientras yo peleo limpiamente con su "querida" Buffy, me enferman

Raven: libros? Que originales (riendo)

Spike: ja-ja, pues duele

Raven: (acariciándole la cabeza a Spike burlescamente) ooh, pobre pequeño, le golpearon la cabeza con unos libros, sin embargo tú matas a centenares de personas como ellos, que no tienen la fuerza, ni el poder que yo y Buffy tenemos como para pelear

Spike: hey, no mato por placer, bueno, si, pero también lo hago por hambre

Raven: nunca has pensado en hacerte vegetariano? Un buen plato de lechuga de vez en cuando

Spike: (hace un gesto de asco) por favor! Soy un vampiro!

Raven: si, en cierta maneta seria un poco raro

Spike: un poco?

Raven: (deteniéndose) bueno, esta es la "gran" casa de Buffy

Spike: el diablo me libre...

Raven: quédate aquí

Spike: y crees que puedo ir a algún lado?

Raven: (suspira) da igual, solo cállate

Raven entra

Raven: Buffy! Willow! Xander! Alguien?

Buffy: que pasa Raven, creí que te habías muerto, te dije que Spike

Raven: nada, Spike nada... dime Buffy, has oído sobre cuando un vampiro muerde a otro vampiro?

Buffy: buenoo...

Raven: date prisa, no tengo tu tiempo

Buffy: está bien, si, de hecho, la última vez que estuve averiguando saqué un frasco de la casa de Spike

Raven: (en voz muy baja) maldita perra...

Buffy: que?

Raven: olvídalo

Buffy: bueno, que es lo que quieres

Raven: la medicina

Buffy: para qué

Raven: no te importa, la medicina

Buffy: conoces algún vampiro que la necesite?

Raven: sí, entrégamela

Buffy: (negando) a-á... el consejo sobre todo dice, no ayudar a un vampiro...

Raven: olvida por una vez el consejo, dame la maldita botella

Sale Crow desde una puerta

Crow: conque nos olvidaremos del consejo, eh?

Raven: no, solo necesito algo que Buffy tiene, algo muy importante

Buffy: no me digas que el vampiro que quieres ayudar es - -interrumpida- -

Spike: (desde afuera) oye, me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo hambre, no quieres darte prisa?

Raven (sorprendida) (en voz baja) maldición

Buffy: Raven! Creí que eras una chica seria!

Raven: mira quien lo dice, la que renunció al consejo para ayudar a Angel! Un vampiro que resultó ser tu novio!

Buffy: es diferente, olvídalo si crees que te entregaré esa botella

Raven: eres una maldita...

Raven golpea a Buffy, ella le responde el golpe y comienzan a pelear

Spike: (desde afuera) oigan! Yo quiero ver como se matan! Tráiganme algo de sangre! Un niño pequeño que sea

Raven: cállate idiota!

Buffy la golpea, Raven cae fuera de la casa, junto a Spike

Spike: vaya, buen aterrizaje

Raven se pone de pie, y sigue golpeando a Buffy, de pronto, Raven saca un cuchillo

Buffy: no serías capaz

Raven: no lo sé, yo creo que si, lo averiguamos?

Raveny Buffy siguen luchando, Raven le da un golpe certero en el cuello y Buffy cae al suelo, inconsciente

Crow: Raven, ni pienses en eyudar a un vampi- -interrumpido- -

Raven: piro? Si, lo voy a ayudar

Raven encuentra la botella en un baúl, al salir Spike esta inconsciente

Raven: vaya que tipo mas desagradable, despierta!


	3. III

Raven: vaya que tipo mas desagradable, despierta!

No encuentra respuesta

Raven: demonios, si no despiertas habré conseguido esta cosa en vano, despierta!

Spike no respiraba

Raven se agacha para comprobar que no respira

Raven: oh diablos! No puedo creer esto! Levántate vampiro inútil!

Llegan Willow y Xander y la encuentran ahí, tratando de hacer reaccionar a Spike

Willow: Raven?

Sander: estás, ... llorando, Raven?

Raven: que! No, por supuesto que no, ahora.. (saca el cuchillo) váyanse! Váyanse ahora!

Xander: bueno, si es una asesina en serie, mejor nos vamos Will

Willow comienza a irse con Xander, pero voltea a ver a Raven que seguía con el cuchillo en la mano

Raven: vamos, no creo que un vampiro muera tan rápido, además un vampiro al morir se hace ceniza... vamos Spike! No juegues conmigo o te vas a arrepentir

De pronto Spike abre los ojos

Spike: que te sucede, no puede uno dormir?

Raven: que tu que! Eres un imbécil

Raven golpea a Spike, le lanza la botella y se marcha

Spike: que te sucede! Oye, es mi idea o tienes algo en los ojos? Raven? Raven!

Raven: olvídalo, mejor te mato otro día, quieres?

Spike: como quieras, de todas formas sabes que te voy a matar! Vas a perder!

Raven, sin dejar de caminar hace un gesto con su mano...

Ya se encontraba lejos y caminaba sola

Alguien le limpia la cara

Raven: que te pasa, idiota

Angel: no, que te pasa a ti

Raven: nada, no puede uno estar tranquila sin que un vampiro la persiga, un solo día?

Angel: sólo quiero saber que te pasa

(Raven se detiene)

Raven: está bien, pasé una preocupación, pensé que había hecho algo en vano, pero ya pasó, así que si no te molesta, me voy a mi casa

Angel: y puedo acompañarte?

Raven: no

Angel: pero las calles son públicas, si quiero caminar justo por donde tú vas, no tienes nada que hacer

Raven: entonces para que demonios me preguntas

Angel: no lo sé

Raven sigue caminando

Raven: está bien, pero una palabra y te mato...

Angel: como quieras... dime, qué pasó, estabas llorando, tú eres fuerte, no creo que llores muy a menudo

Raven: maté una mosca

Angel: (ríe) vaya pobre mosca

Raven: no es así?

Angel: pero, ya en serio, que es lo que pasó

Raven: te dije que una sola palabra y te mato

Angel: bueno

Raven continúa su camino sin prestar atención a Angel...

/Frente a la casa de Raven/

Raven se dispone a entrar

Angel: Raven...

Raven: que quieres

Angel: intenta no dejarte llevar por lo que sientas, es tu trabajo, y ya sabes... una mosca no es tan importante (le guiña el ojo)

Raven se voltea

Raven: adiós (entrando a su casa)

: hija, ese chico de afuera es tu nuevo "amigo"?

Raven: no me interesan los amigos

: vaya, con que es más que eso...

Raven: mamá! Tiene 23!

: da igual, hija, es muy atractivo

Raven: no es mi amigo, no es mi novio, es un maldito vampiro!

: un que?

Raven: ah, nada, es solo una nueva expresión, ya sabes, un vampiro, un chico malo

: bueno, esta bien...

Raven: me voy a dormir

: hasta luego hija

Al entrar en su habitación, Raven ve una sombra apoyada en su ventana, mirando hacia afuera, Raven se saca su abrigo

Raven: que quieres ahora

Spike: quería saber que te pasó

Raven:¿mi madre te vio?

Spike: no, entré por la ventana, pero eres bastante descuidada, cazadora y dejas tu ventana abierta

Raven: antes de hoy, creía que no era cierto lo de "La boca del Infierno"

Spike: pero hablamos ayer

Raven: yo lo creí cuando te vi, sabiendo quién eras en realidad...

Spike: que es lo que tengo

Raven: todo

Spike: vaya, bueno, quiero que tengas esto

Spike le lanza la cruz que él traía puesta

Raven:¿y esto?

Spike: la necesitas más que yo

Raven: vete, ¿quieres?

Spike: eso estaba a punto de hacer

Spike se lanza por la ventana, ya que Raven tenía su habitación en el segundo piso.

Raven: (para sí misma)"no me puedo dejar llevar por lo que sienta" no puedo entender a los vampiros, primero es tan estúpido y ahora, (mira la cruz)... ¿porque iría yo a necesitar una cruz invertida más que un vampiro? Es que es tan extraño

/ al día siguiente /

:Raven! Llegarás tarde a clases

Raven: Dios, la ascensión... mamá,¡no importa!

:Raven, no quiero que empieces mal en este lugar, date prisa

Raven: como quieras, no voy a demorar, tú solo vete

:Esta bien, pero no llegues tarde

Raven: sólo vete

La madre de Raven se va, ella se da un baño, y termina dos horas más tarde

Raven: quedé con Crow de encontrarnos en la mansión... pero que demonios, no sé que haré...probablemente no vaya, o todo lo contrario, irá con Buffy, Willow y Xander... en fin, iré

Raven estaba a una cuadra de la mansión, cuando se encontró con una pandilla de vampiros

Raven: que quieren

:queremos que nos entregues la caja

Raven: ah, que lástima, no la tengo

: entréganosla, no tienes opción

Raven: ¿a no?

Los vampiros se lanzaron en contra de Raven, ella comenzó a pelear, pero eran muchos, uno le quitó la estaca y se la clavó, alguien lo mató, por lo que no pudo quitarle la estaca, que estaba envenenada

Raven: cómo es que ustedes...

Spike:¡váyanse! No los quiero ver,¿no ven lo que la chica trae

en el cuello? No pueden tocarla, ¿ven la cadena?

: si señor

Spike: ¿ven la maldita cruz invertida!

:pero, es que no se veía, es que usted quería que nosotros

Spike: sabes lo que quería, sólo dije que a quien llevase la cruz no lo tocaran, ¡eso fue todo lo que dije! ¡nada mas ni nada menos por favor!

: lo siento, pero señor para saber eso, habría tenido que quitarle la camisa y yo - -interrumpido- -

Spike lo había matado

Spike: no aguantaré insultos, ni faltas al respeto

: señor

Spike: VÁYANSE

Los vampiros se van, mientras que Spike se acerca a Raven

Spike: Raven, eres tan poco profesional, tan torpe, no sabes lo tonta que eres

Raven: vaya... que...alentador Spike, me voy

Spike: no sabes que es lo que tenía tu propia estaca...¿?

Raven: sí, veneno, mientras más me muevo, más se esparce

Spike: entonces, no te muevas

Raven: oh vaya, me quedaré aquí, en medio de la calle, en el día de la ascensión

Spike: no precisamente, te llevaré donde tu observador

Raven: claro, no me dejas morir pero me torturas

Spike: estamos a mano

Raven: no me puedes obligar a ir

Spike: si no vas por las buenas, me obligarás a llevarte, a mi manera

Raven: ja-ja, quiero ver que lo hagas es que crees que vas a poder - -interrumpida- -

Spike la había dormido

Spike: vamos, no es tan difícil callarse de vez en cuando

/En la mansión suena el timbre, sale Crow /

Crow: un vampiro, Buffy! Mató a Raven... oh, Raven!

Buffy:¿que me dices? ¿Raven? ¡Spike!

Spike: no está muerta, sólo la dormí para traerla, un vampiro le enterró su propia estaca, creo que yo soy quien la matará, pero no aún, no ahora... la traje para que solucionen esto...

Willow: pero Spike! Tiene una estaca clavada en el pecho, cómo es que no se la quitaste

Buffy y Spike: el veneno al tener contacto con el aire se ramificaría por todo su cuerpo

Spike: deja de memorizar los libros que sacas de MI casa

Buffy: para algo los tomo, ¿no crees? Ese ya me lo aprendí

Crow: EJEM, disculpen, pero el problema ahora no es si Buffy saca libros de tu biblioteca, el problema es Raven que se nos va!

Spike: tu, observador de cuarta, porque no la ayudas a entrenar, en vez de sólo... bueno, de solo observar!

Buffy: es su trabajo maldita sea!

Crow: puedo solo, es mi trabajo inútil, además, ella te ayudó cuando te morías, y tú la dejas morir

Willow: Crow, disculpe pero el es un vampiro, no le preocupa Raven

Spike: corrección, sí me preocupa

Buffy: que?

Spike: digo, no me preocupa, pero yo la quiero matar, si ella no dejó que me muriera para poder matarme, yo tampoco dejaré que la maten, yo lo haré!

Buffy: iré a buscar algo para quitarle esa estaca

Willow: yo iré por la cura

Xander: yo... yo iré con Will

Crow: yo iré a revisar a ver si encuentro algo útil, mira vampiro, si a ella le pasa algo, te juro, te juro que te mataré

Todos se marcharon...

Spike: (en voz baja) vaya, si hubiese llegado un poco más temprano, o si simplemente hubiese usado la cruz como le dije, es una estúpida por Dios!

Spike, sin darse cuenta tomó la mano de Raven, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de despertar

Raven: que... que haces tarado!

Spike: (retrocediendo) nada, que te imaginabas

Raven: porqué me trajiste aquí

Spike: porque te lo debía, nunca olvido lo que hacen por mí

Raven: no lo hice por ti, yo sólo...

Spike: si, lo hiciste para matarme luego tú, bueno, yo lo hice por lo mismo, te mataré, a sangre fría, y créeme que te dolerá mucho más que esto...

Raven: (mostrando el cuello a Spike) vamos, mátame

Spike: no me provoques, no podría controlarme en algo así

Raven: vamos, hazlo

Spike: no lo haré Raven

Raven le da una patada

Raven: hazlo cobarde

Spike: ¡cierra la boca! No sabes lo que haces

Raven: muérdeme, ¿tienes hambre? Vamos, hazlo!

Spike de pronto tomó su forma demoníaca...

Spike: (intentando controlarse) no me provoques niña!

Raven: muérdeme, muérdeme!

Finalmente, Spike muerde a Raven, pero llegan todos... imaginándose que la historia había sido de otra manera

Buffy: (golpeando a Spike) como es posible, ¡imbécil!

Willow: Raven! Pobre, Spike, ten un poco de compasión, estaba herida!

Crow: ¡Raven! ¡Raven!

Xander: llevémosla a un hospital

Spike: (volviendo en sí) yo la llevaré... vaya, intento que no muera y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es morderla

Buffy: ni que estuviera loca, la mordiste Spike! La mordiste! Y aún así crees que te dejaré llevarla?

Spike: no quería! Ella es la culpable (señalando a Raven) ella me provocó! Sólo quería que ustedes piensen todo esto, me tendió una trampa!

Buffy: olvídalo, asesino...

Spike: eso soy, un asesino, un maldito asesino, pero esta vez no fui yo!

Buffy: (dándose vuelta) pensar que dices que Angel es poco hombre, mírate a ti, cobarde, la atacas ahora que está mal, si llega a morir - -interrumpida- -

Spike: (en voz muy baja) me suicido

Buffy: que dices?

Spike: que no se va a morir, yo la voy a matar

Buffy: y no es, prácticamente, lo que acabas de hacer?

Spike: si, pero

Buffy: nada de peros, si te veo cerca de Raven nuevamente, te mato

Spike: ella fue la que se acercó a mi casa, y para que tú sepas, "cazadora" si no fuese por mi, esos vampiros la habrían matado antes de que yo la pudiese si quiera tocar

Buffy: bah... tonterías, me voy... y procura no acercarte más de dos metros a ella (se va)

Spike: tú no vas a... diablos, soy un idiota

Todos se van hasta el hospital, a ayudar a Raven

/En el hospital /

Giles: bueno, no sé que vampiro mordió a esta chica, pero definitivamente no era su intención matarla, porque ni siquiera le quitó un sexto de su sangre

Willow: Buffy, y que tal si Spike no mentía...

Buffy: no, el mentía, nada más lo encontramos antes de que pudiese hacer nada

Xander: yo creo que Buffy tiene la razón

Angel: yo no

Buffy: Angel? Creí que tú...

Angel: que me había ido, sí... pero volví

Buffy se queda mirando atentamente a Angel

Xander: vaya, el Santa Clous de Sunny Dale ah vuelto

Angel: no es hora de bromear, algo pasó aquí, y sólo hay una manera de saber si Spike quiere ayudar a Raven, o si la quiere matar, Buffy, quiero que revises si tiene algo pendiente del cuello

Buffy se acerca y revisa a Raven, que permanecía inconsciente

Buffy: una cruz... invertida, vaya

Willow: bueno, ese no es el símbolo de - -interrumpida- -

Giles: de la protección entre vampiros

Buffy: Spike tiene una idéntica

Angel: y como demonios sabes tú eso

Buffy: (nerviosa) bueno... larga historia

Angel: quiero saber, Buffy yo

Willow: no es importante ahora, Buffy, si dices que Spike tenía una así, no será que

Xander: se la dio a Raven, para...

Giles: protegerla

Buffy: eso es completamente imposible

Angel: no lo es, es muy probable que así sea, de hecho, cuando vi a Raven por primera vez, no la traía puesta

Buffy: que? Le mirabas el cuello?

Angel: por supuesto que no, mal intencionada

Willow: entonces lo sabes porque

Angel: esa cruz emite unas ondas que los vampiros podemos sentir, es una cruz que hasta ahora, solo Spike traía, pero cuando vi a Spike, no la llevaba consigo, por eso supuse que...

Buffy: se la había entregado a alguien más

Willow: o sea, que Spike no mentía

Xander: pero entonces porqué la mordió

Angel: por la misma razón a la cual yo mordí a Buffy, persistencia

Buffy: yo obligué a Angel a que me mordiera, lo golpeé y golpeé para que lo hiciera, pero qué razón pudo haber tenido Raven

Willow: traspasar el veneno a Spike?

Giles: no, ese veneno es intransferible, aunque él haya tomado de la sangre infectada de Raven, no se va a contagiar

Xander: entonces? Porqué lo hizo...

Buffy: quizá quería saber qué sentían las víctimas de los vampiros

Angel: o quizá quiso acabar antes con su vida, pensando que el veneno la mataría

Buffy: me parece lo más cuerdo

Raven: están todos mal

Crow: Raven! Oh Raven!

Raven: ya, ya... no pasa nada

Buffy: así es que todos estamos mal? Entonces, porqué lo hiciste

Raven: una palabra, diversión

Willow: que? Te parece divertido que un vampiro sumamente peligroso te muerda? Pudiste haber muerto

Raven: o haberme convertido en vampiro, si solo no me hubiese desmayado

Giles: por Dios! Nunca pienses en eso niña, es algo horrible

Crow: Raven! Desde hoy te prohíbo tener contacto con un vampiro, a no ser que sea para acabar con su vida

Raven: (mirando a Angel) Angel es un vampiro

Crow: bien, pues ¡vete de aquí!

Angel levanta una ceja

Buffy: él no se irá, será de mucha ayuda

Willow: dime Raven, porqué llevas la cruz de Spike

Raven: (sorprendida) que! Bueno, digamos que me la dio, pero no sé para qué sirve

Buffy: Raven, dime, porqué es que Spike siempre está donde tú te accidentas, o simplemente donde tú estás

Raven: digamos que me sigue

Giles: (sentándose) bueno, pero es extraño, quizás quiera matarte... Raven, debes tener más cuidado, hoy casi te mató

Raven: (mirando el suelo) (en voz baja) no es así

Buffy: que?

Raven: que no fue así, el me salvó, no quería matarme, sólo vi a quince vampiros que se me tiraron, Spike me sacó de allí

Willow: y te llevó donde nosotros estábamos, vaya, concuerda

Xander: pero porqué

Raven: no lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo, sólo sé que es un tonto, un gran tonto

Angel: uno que te salvó

Raven: para mi desgracia

Buffy: pero tú casi me mataste para ayudarlo

Raven: era para poder matarlo yo luego

Willow: bueno, Xander y yo iremos a buscar algo sobre esa cruz que te dio

Xander: a si?

Willow lo toma y se van

Angel: bueno, ya que todo está bien, quiero hablar un momento contigo Buffy

Buffy: adelante, te escucho

Angel: (nervioso) pero no aquí

Buffy: ah, esta bien, Raven, con cuidado eh?

Giles: y yo y tu observador iremos a buscar a Spike, quizá nos dé alguna información útil

Nuevamente, Raven queda sola

Raven: vaya, estos tipos tienen el afán de dejarme sola

Un vampiro aparece

:vamos, ahora sí te mueres

Spike: no conmigo aquí (lo mata)

Raven: Spike, (desanimada) de nuevo...

Spike: oye, eso que hiciste fue realmente

Raven: divertido

Spike: no lo sé, para mi no lo fue

Raven: pero estabas hambriento, no creo que haya sido muy útil, pero por lo menos algo de hambre se te quitó, no?

Spike: si, pero a que costo

Raven: ninguno, por lo menos para ti

Spike se sienta en la camilla de Raven

Spike: oye, me dejaste como culpable, imbécil

Raven: y tú a mi como débil, inmundicia de demonio

Spike: lo eres, eres más frágil que una copa de cristal

Raven: que, eso te gusta?

Spike: de cierta manera

Raven: que?

Spike: olvídalo

Raven: vaya, que cobarde, no te atreverías a hacer nada más que matar por placer, típico de un vampiro, te apuesto que si vieras a Drácula sales corriendo donde tu mamá

Spike: "mamá"? "Drácula"? no lo creo

Raven: vamos, sabes que es así, además, sólo tienes la cualidad de matar

Spike: es esa una cualidad para ti?

Raven: no, bueno, no lo sé, yo también la tengo, pero el decir "cualidad" es solo una manera de decirlo

Spike: claro, entiendo, pero nunca te has puesto a pensar que tan lejos llegarías tú? A mi me dices cobarde, pero no podrías hacer ni la mitad de lo que yo hago, y, una cosa, lleva esa cruz siempre, y a la vista, a menos que quieras que un vampiro te vuele la cabeza para ver si la tienes

Raven: vaya, si, que me vuelen la cabeza, (sarcástico) es mi mayor deseo

Spike: (riendo) lo supuse

Raven: vamos, sabes que no eres capaz de nada además de matar a personas, y lo comprobaste hoy, conmigo

Spike: no te quité ni un sexto de tu sangre, normalmente un vampiro toma más de la mitad de la sangre

Raven: y eso te deja como alguien más cobarde aún... (ríe)

Spike: podría comprobarte que no soy cobarde, primero que nada, estoy hablando contigo, y eres una desquiciada

Raven: eso nos iguala, tú estás peor y yo hablo contigo

Spike: insistes en que soy cobarde

Raven: y así será siempre

Spike se acerca a Raven y la besa

Spike: sigues creyendo que soy cobarde?

Raven no responde

Spike: lo supuse (se pone de pie)

Spike: me voy, y recuerda que dentro de poco vas a morir en mis manos, por lo que te recomiendo que disfrutes tu vida, y a cualquier problema en el que peligre tu vida, vendré y te sacaré del apuro, no para ayudarte, si no que para asegurarme que sea yo quien acabe con tu vida

Spike toma la bolsa de sangre que había junto a la camilla de Raven

Spike: post data, tu sangre es la mejor que he probado hace mucho, me llevo esto

Raven: eres un idiota

Spike: tú también, hasta pronto

Spike se marcha, y Raven se duerme, está cansada y aún no se recupera del veneno

Buffy: Raven, Raven... que pasó con la bolsa de sangre

Raven: no lo sé... yo... dormía

Angel: (huele el aire)

Angel se acerca a Raven y le habla en voz baja

Angel: no le diré a nadie lo de Spike, pero no vayas a descuidarte

Raven: es que acaso me espías?

Angel: (la hace callar) no te conviene que los demás sepan nada, yo solo lo sé que estuvo aquí, lo percibo y huelo el asqueroso olor que él desprende

Raven: vaya, que extraños son los vampiros, el único olor que yo percibo en él, al igual que en ti o cualquier persona es el del perfume que usaron en la mañana

Angel: es cuestión de razas

Buffy: que tanto se secretean

Angel: asuntos del consejo

Buffy: (medio enfadada) oh, bueno, supongo que entonces me voy Angel

Raven: no, vamos, hablen ustedes dos y no me gasten el tiempo... quieren? Estoy cansada, muy cansada

Angel: está bien, pero más vale que de verdad estés sola, o me veré obligado a preguntar

Buffy: a que te refieres?

Angel: ella sabrá...


	4. IV

Raven se encuentra muy cansada, y apenas Buffy y Angel se marchan cae en un profundo sueño... pero tiene una pesadilla bastante extraña, en ella se veía luchando con centenares de vampiros, estaban los miembros del consejo ahí, Giles yacía en el suelo, y Crow portaba el cuchillo de Fe, Fe, cierto, ella no estaba, claro, estaba muerta, Buffy peleaba contra Gevrill, y sus lacayos la atacaban por la espalda, Angel luchaba contra muchos vampiros a la vez, sin embargo se mantenía en pie, Raven luchaba con unos cuantos vampiros, y disparaba a una enorme criatura, unos insectos negros volaban entre ellos, y Raven veía de pronto a Spike, peleando contra Willow, que parece como poseída, Spike solo le dice que se controle, que no puede matar a una niña, y Willow le replicaba que todos los días lo hacía, sólo para comer, de pronto, ese ser enorme golpeaba a Angel, Buffy iba en su ayuda, pero resulta mordida por él, el mismo Angel la había mordido, por segunda vez, y en su estado demoníaco se acerca a Raven, aunque esta vez, no es igual que las demás, Spike golpea a Angel, dejando a Willow en el suelo, inconsciente, le dice algo a Raven y luego cae al suelo, con una estaca proveniente de Crow, luego de eso, despertó... nerviosa, no dejaba de tiritar, pero el frío no estaba en la habitación, solo la tensión de aquel sueño, que Raven temía se hiciese realidad

/ a la mañana siguiente /

Raven: ¡Angel!

Crow: que es lo que sucede, Raven

Raven: Angel! Él debe saber todo, ayer me lo dijo, pero no le presté atención, y de seguro se lo dijo a Buffy... Dios!

Crow: Raven, de qué hablas, estás balbuceando cosas incoherentes

Raven: no, es que, bah, olvídalo, (poniéndose de pie) Angel, dónde está Angel

Crow: (sentando a Raven) eh, eh niñita a la cama, aún no ah cicatrizado bien tu herida, no puedes ir a cazar vampiros

Raven: (poniéndose de pie nuevamente) mira Crow, no me vas a decir que hacer y que no... me voy

Raven toma su bolso y entra al baño, sale media hora después, Crow la espera

Crow: no vas a ningún lugar Raven

Raven: (sacando un cuchillo) no me obligues a irme a mi manera

Crow: (moviéndose a un lado) pero Raven, no creo que - -Raven cierra la puerta de la habitación)

Crow: vaya personalidad

/ en la salida del hospital /

Raven: no puedo creer que Spike haya hecho tal imbecilidad... no me lo habría imaginado nunca, aunque no me lo explico,... y ese sueño que tuve... no entiendo... no entiendo!

Angel: que no entiendes

Raven: Angel! Necesitaba hablar contigo

Angel: que es lo que sucede

Raven: (tomando por el brazo a Angel) no aquí, ven...

Raven se lleva a Angel a una callejuela

Lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien más los observaba, que alguien ahora los oía y los seguía...

Spike: (observando desde lo alto de un edificio) (refiriéndose a Angel) vaya cretino...

Raven: Angel, mira, solo tengo que decirte

Angel: gracias?

Raven: exacto... si, eso

Angel: no es nada

Raven: pero no se te ocurrió nada mejor que decirlo en frente de Buffy... se lo dijiste ¿no?

Angel: no lo hice

Raven: cómo puedo creer algo así

Angel: porque soy un hombre de palabra

Spike: oh si, un gran cachorrito con peligrosos dientes y de buen corazón ¿no? Asqueroso!

Raven: ja-ja por favor, Angel no creerás que yo

Angel: no, no creo nada

Raven: está bien, me voy

Spike: creo que yo también

Angel toma a Raven por el brazo, antes de que pudiese irse

Angel: no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo que hiciste antes

Raven: no fui yo!

Angel: no me importa, sólo no te acerques a él

Raven: vaya! Son todos TAN iguales, siempre arruinan toda buena acción que hacen... simplemente ¡no-los-entiendo-¡

Angel: no te preocupes, nunca podrás

Raven: (empujando a Angel para pasar) me voy, y voy a encargarme de que lo que pasó no se repita

Angel: te acompaño

Raven: sólo si quieres morir!

Angel: cambié de opinión, me quedo

Spike: (prende un cigarrillo) vaya, este tonto no sabe tratar a Raven, no puede defenderse...

Raven: (vuelve a empujar a Angel que se había puesto en frente nuevamente, esta vez, botándolo en el suelo) a mi, nadie me va a acompañar, yo me cuido sola!

Raven se va hacia su casa

: hija! Ayer no volviste

Raven: lo sé

: porque?

Raven: me arrestaron por estar bebida

: que?

Raven: (piensa) no se me pudo ocurrir nada más inteligente...

: vamos, a tu habitación, y no vas a salir en un buen tiempo a ningún lado Raven!

Raven: tengo que ir a casa de una amiga hoy, a... a estudiar

: si, claro, y supones que te crea, ¡A tu cuarto ahora!

Raven se fue a su habitación, sólo para sacar unas cuantas cosas, estacas, agua bendita, y luego, se dispuso a saltar por la ventana

Raven: si Spike pudo, porque yo no

Raven saltó y camino en dirección a la tumba de Taken, iba a matar a Spike, sólo si podía

/En la tumba/

Raven: (entrando) bueno, aquí estoy, no puedo temerle a nada, si quiero lograr algo en mi vida, tengo que lograr esto primero... ... ... ... además, qué me podría pasar, la última vez salí ilesa-... ... ... ... ... ... ...pero vi cómo Spike mataba a los suyos sin compasión... quizá me haga eso a mí, pero no lo creo, o sea, bueno, me prometió que me mataría... en fin, todo es por algo, y nadie muere antes de tiempo, si muero hoy, no estaré en la ascensión, lo cual es bueno... pero tampoco podré vivir más como ahora, a menos que me convierta en vampiro, cosa que no haré... en fin, no me queda más que ir

Raven se adentró en el lugar, subió unas escaleras de caracol mientras observaba las grietas manchas de sangre, en fin, todo lo que la rodeaba... de pronto llegó hasta una habitación... una torre al parecer, bueno, no había un sarcófago, aunque no se esperaba que Spike durmiese en uno, si quiera imaginaba que Spike durmiese...

Spike: (por detrás de Raven) ... bienvenida señorita...

Raven: (sobresaltada) que!... (saca la estaca)

Spike: vaya, vienes a matarme, nuevamente

Raven: no te burles de mi, no sabes de lo que soy capaz

Spike: ni tu tienes idea de lo que podría hacerte yo

Raven: bueno, basta de charla

Raven comienza a atacar a Spike, él la esquiva hábilmente, al igual que Raven logra escapar de él, Raven pierde la estaca, y saca su cruz

Spike: oh, vaya, sabes? Le tengo tanto miedo a tu cruz

Spike toma la cruz, y aunque se quema, la parte en dos

Raven: cómo es que puedes

Spike: no me ves? Me quemé, pero sé soportar ese pequeño dolor, en comparación a lo que yo te haré a ti, eso no es nada

Raven sigue luchando, con otra estaca que sacó de su bolso, esa era la última, continuaron con su pelea, en un momento daba la impresión de que Raven iba a caer por la ventana (si, esta habitación tenía una) y al siguiente parecía que Spike perdía el control... esto era contínuo, hasta que Raven bajó la estaca

Raven: para que

Spike: a que te refieres

Raven: no creo que te pueda matar así... creo que necesitaría de un centenar de cazadoras

Spike: digo lo mismo, necesitaría mucho más que una asención

Raven: entonces, porqué lo hacemos

Spike: porque es la regla, tu vienes, intentas matarme, no lo logras y escapas de una manera impresionante

Raven: no es así, la última vez te pude haber matado

Spike: pero lo hiciste? No...

Raven guarda silencio

Spike: siempre es así, nunca me matas, nunca te mato, sin embargo siempre estás bajo mi amenaza, al igual que yo

Raven: y dime, que sentido tiene eso

Spike: no lo sé

Raven: vamos, no creerás que todo esto pasa porque sí

Spike: no, no creo haberte conocido por que sí...

Raven: que curiosas son las coincidencias

Spike y Raven: (al unísono) no creo en ellas

Raven se apoya en una pared

Spike: no le veo la gracia a todo esto, es de noche, no malgastaría mi tiempo en una pelea que sé como terminará...

Raven: yo tampoco... (suelta la estaca)

Spike: no me tienes miedo?

Raven: a que va eso

Spike: soltaste la estaca, quedas desprotegida contra mi

Raven: no, ciertamente no creo temerte

Spike: vaya, no es normal para mí que me digan algo así

Raven: si quieres te lo repito para que te vayas acostumbrando a la idea, "no te temo"

Spike: (cerca de Raven) es más, creo que te agrado

Raven: no digas estupideces

Spike: me estás diciendo que te desagrado?

Raven guarda silencio

Spike: lo ves? Te agrado

Raven: vamos, no te creas, no es así

Spike: dime entonces "Spike, me desagradas"

Raven: no quiero

Spike: es eso, o no lo crees así

Raven: no, no quiero, punto final

Spike: segura?

Raven: no te voy a dar más explicaciones, haga lo que haga, no te daré una sola explicación

Spike: yo tampoco

Spike besa a Raven, y ella le corresponde el gesto

(lo siguiente es a escondidas)

Crow: Raven!

Buffy: (al unísono con Crow) Spike!

Ni Spike ni Raven escuchan a los dos espías

Buffy: (saliendo del "escondite") Raven! Que haces

Raven: que! Yo! Que voy a estar haciendo

Crow: él es un vampiro maldita sea! Un vampiro! Que pasa contigo niña! No entiendo como es que haces ese tipo de cosas

Crow se adelanta y toma fuertemente a Raven por el brazo, acto seguido Spike quita a Crow

Spike: un poco, solo un poco de respeto!

Buffy: miren quien lo dice, el señor "no me importa lo que digan" que no te importe entonces que vaya y le diga a Dru que es lo que haces aquí

Spike: sabes que Dru esta muerta, además, nunca me importó

Raven: si, yo la maté, era una perra

Spike: ok, no te excedas

Raven: que!

Buffy: Raven! Eres miembro del consejo! No puedes hacer algo así... sabes que el consejo no acepta a los vampiros, además, es Spike!

Raven: y cuál es tu problema, vete tú con Angel y no te entrometas en mi vida!

Spike: y quiero saber que demonios hacen ustedes en mi casa, los invité a pasar?

Buffy: ah, veo que sólo quieres a Raven aquí

Spike guarda silencio

Raven: porque no voy y hago que te tragues tus malditas palabras!

Crow: porque citaré a un consejo si lo haces!

Raven: pues hazlo! No me interesa seguir en el consejo si tengo que hacer todo lo que ellos quieran, mas aún si influye en mi vida, haré lo que a mi me plazca! Y de hecho, quiero que haya un consejo, si no aceptan mis condiciones creo que me pasaré de bando!

Crow: que dices? Eso es una amenaza?

Raven: si, lo es...

Buffy: Raven, no hagas cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir

Raven: créeme Buffy, nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago

Buffy y Crow se alejan hablando entre ellos, muy molestos

Spike: vaya carácter el del abuelito... (enciende un cigarro)

Raven toma el cigarro de Spike, lo lanza al suelo y lo pisa

Raven: no me obligues a tirarlos todos por la ventana quieres?

Spike: tendrás un consejo (suspira) vaya, tan nueva en esto y ya con problemas (se sienta en un estilo de silla o sillon)

Raven: hay manera de salir de aquí, que no sea por donde van esos dos?

Spike: si, por atrás, o por la ventana

Raven: la ventana me parece más fácil, sin contar el hecho de que me muero antes de tocar suelo

Spike: yo te bajo (poniéndose de pie)

Raven: me sirve de algo oponerme?

Spike: no lo creo

Raven: entonces, no diré nada

Spike baja a Raven y ella comienza a caminar, Spike la acompaña

Raven: que quieres

Spike: nada

Raven: no sé que hacer, Crow me matará cuando me vea, no podré decirle a mi mamá "sabes? Ayer no llegué a casa porque un vampiro casi me mata, y hoy me escapé por una razón parecida"

Spike: cuál es tu razón hoy, Raven

Raven: no te importa

Spike: dime

Raven: bah, no lo sé, da igual, es sólo que... (Raven se sienta en los escalones de la entrada de una casa, Spike se sienta a su lado)

Raven: no sé que puedo hacer, este consejo no va a aceptar mis condiciones

Spike: (inseguro, intenta acariciarle la espalda) no, no lo sé, si hay algo que pueda hacer, bueno, para eso estoy, ahora me iré, tengo que ir a matar personas

Raven: porque no me ahorras el trabajo de vivir y no me matas a mi

Spike: porque, no lo sé, no quiero matarte a ti hoy

Raven: como sea

Spike desaparece en la niebla

Raven: vamos, no debe ser tan entretenido como para irse tan deprisa! (se vuelve a sentar)

Raven: bueno... de seguro mañana viene Sore junto con los demás... pero no tendrán pruebas, además, porqué a Buffy no la echaron, porque claro, Giles no la quiso perjudicar... pero Crow es un insensible, además, Buffy no puede dar testimonio en mi contra, ella también estuvo con un vampiro, de hecho, renunció por Angel... no lo entiendo...

Raven se va a su casa

A la mañana siguiente

-suena el despertador-

Raven: bueno, ya son las ocho, no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto... ¡mamá! Me iré temprano hoy

Raven se dio un baño y se fue, al llegar a la mansión donde estaba Crow, notó que se oía mucho ruido dentro, un grito, Raven sacó su estaca y entró

Raven: maldita sea no puedo creer que estas cosas se entrometan incluso en mi consejo!

Crow: Raven! Que buen momento para llegar, el maestro se enteró que ellos estaban aquí, dijo que tenían que morir...

Raven: ¿el maestro? Crow, nunca lo habías llamado así, creí que no sentías respeto por los antiguos, tu...

Sore: lo abrazaron Raven! Vete!

Raven: ¿que? No, esto no se queda así, toda la vida quise hacer esto...

Raven sacó la cruz invertida en frente de todos los otros vampiros

Raven: sí, estoy protegida, y Ay! Del que toque a este tipo! (señala a Sore)

Sore: Raven? De donde conseguiste eso!

Raven: de la causa de este consejo, pero porfavor Sore, déjeme trabajar

Mientras que todos los vampiros se echaban hacia atrás, Raven sacó una estaca particularmente grande, y se acercó hasta enterrarsela a Crow

Raven: si, un novato (dándose vuelta hacia los vampiros) fuera de aquí! No se acerquen! No en mi presencia!

El resto de los vampiros se lanzaron contra Raven, ella no se mostró sorprendida

Raven: bueno, cada plan tiene un error, no? Ustedes saben que yo sólo jugaba, no pretendía matarlos chicos

Los vampiros solo gruñían

Sore: Raven!

Raven: bueno chicos yo creo que no es necesario todo esto, pueden irse, me dejarán mal ante mi maestro, vamos, váyanse...

Una voz más potente se escucho al mismo tiempo que la de Raven

Angel: váyanse!

: porque deberíamos hacerles caso a ustedes, una cazadora novata y un vampiro con alma!

Angel: porque si no lo hacen acabaran así:

Angel toma a uno de los vampiros y lo mata con una estaca

Raven: si, claro... bueno, yo les haré lo mismo

:esta no es la última vez que nos veremos!

Angel: si claro, hijo de lobo!

Raven: de lobo?

Angel: los hombres lobos son los enemigos por naturaleza de los vampiros

Sore: este es el vampiro por el que te citamos?

Raven: que? No, este es solo el vampiro por el que Buffy se fue

Sore: pero el no parece un vampiro

Angel: señor, lo soy... ha leído la leyenda del Ángelus?

Sore: por supuesto, no hubo nunca una criatura peor

Angel: (haciendo un estilo de reverencia) me presento, Ángelus, si lo prefiere, Angel

Sore: tú? Pero, entonces, Raven quién es ese vampiro

Raven: no importa, sólo júzgueme, no importa nada más

Angel: Raven, tienes algo en la cara

Raven: no me digas (sarcástica) peleé con un vampiro antes de que llegaras, no se te ocurre que me pudo haber atacado, quizá digo yo...

Angel: lo siento...

Buffy: no lo sientas, le habría dicho lo mismo

Raven: está bien, para mi es normal que Angel se aparezca de la nada, pero, Buffy?

Buffy: creo que te juzgué mal, no creo que seas tan terrible como Crow dijo

Raven: Crow dijo que?

Angel: sabía que más de algún vampiro querría venir a matar al dueño del consejo que los manda a matar, vine por eso

Buffy: vine a apoyarte Raven , aunque sigo sin entenderte, creo que si respeto la forma en que manejas tus asuntos

Sore: haber! Deténganse!

Raven: exacto, no entiendo, bueno, nada en contra de que me ayudes Buffy, pero no te entiendo

Angel: no hay nada que entender

Willow: llegué tarde! Perdonen, Xander date prisa!

Giles: lo siento Sr. Pero es que

Sore: Giles! Sigues aquí

Giles: si, yo, bueno es que nunca me fui, aprecio mucho a Buffy y a su trabajo

Sore: bueno, concluiré en mi decisión; Raven, sigues en el consejo, eres nuestra representante, pero quiero que cuides tu manera de trabajar, y que nada de lo que me dijo Crow afecte en tu trabajo

Raven: sí señor, pero ahora me quedé sin observador, estoy libre de ellos?

Sore: no, creo que, si él lo acepta, reintroduciré a Giles, como tú observador y ayudante

Giles: yo, por su puesto señor, le estoy muy agradecido

Sore: no sólo eso, Buffy será ascendida, es un ex miembro honorario de nuestro proyecto, Buffy, la mejor ex-cazadora en actual servicio, espero que ayudes a Raven en todo lo que puedas, y Giles, has sido el mejor funcionario en tiempo, por lo que te pido enseñes todo a Raven

Buffy: (riendo) empecemos por las piedras!

Raven: olvídalo, ya las sé todas, desde la catalana hasta la china

Willow: (riendo) Raven, esas son lenguas, no piedras

Raven: oh, lo siento, pero saben? Creo que es mejor empezar por historia del demonio, o especializar en vampiros

Giles: creo que es cierto

Sore: perdonen no quiero interrumpir, yo me voy de regreso a Londres, aquí corro peligro

Xander: esperamos haya disfrutado su estancia en Sunny Dale

Sore levanta las cejas y lanza un suspiro, todos rien, menos Angel

Apenas se va Sore

Angel: esto no es divertido, Raven, te dejó bajo cuidado...

Raven: de que hablas

Angel: no cree en ti

Buffy: no, es que no cree en nadie

Willow: es algo que la haya dejado aquí, y con Giles

Giles: pero me dijo que no la perdiera de vista

Buffy: yo no oí eso

Giles: no es un sonido que tú puedas escuchar

Angel: yo sí lo oí

Raven: bueno, pero confío mas en Giles que en Crow.. siempre quise matarlo

Angel: bueno, comencemos por quitarte esa cruz

Raven: que? Olvídalo

Buffy: Angel, no puedes pedirle que haga eso

Giles: démosle tiempo al tiempo

Willow: muy sabio Giles

Xander: bueno, Raven, creo que tienes que pensar un poco en todo, no?

Raven: vaya, primer comentario inteligente que le oigo a Xander

Buffy: pero tiene razón...

Raven: si, me voy un rato, Giles, mas tarde estudiaré, por hoy me tomo el día

Raven sale de la mansión y se aleja por entre los árboles que había a uno de sus lados, al salir de todo eso, esta en un estilo de río, un lugar poco conocido en Sunny Dale, un lugar terrorífico...

Raven: vaya día, todo me salió fácil, nuevamente gracias a un vampiro...

Raven continuó su camino, ese río desembocaba en una costa, Sunny Dale tenía su playa y nadie lo sabía

Raven: vaya atardecer, ya se hace de noche, puedo apostar que algún vampiro vendrá a matarme... con esta vida moriré de un ataque cardíaco

Raven caminó largo rato, sientiendo que había alguien a sus espaldas, al voltear solo veía la playa que surgía muchos kilómetros tras ella, había caminado varios ese día, pero no podría volver a casa sola y de noche, muy peligroso, aunque que importaba, siguió caminando, hasta que alguien comenzó a caminar en su lado

Raven: vaya día, no?

Spike: vaya carácter dósil el tuyo

Raven: no arruines mi humor, quieres?

Spike: prefiero no hacerlo

Raven: Sore no me echó

Spike: Crow un vampiro, creí que te habías dado cuenta

Raven: (se detiene) era desde hace más tiempo atrás?

Spike: no lo sabías? (enciende un cigarrillo)

Raven: pero dime, porque no lo dijiste

Spike: creí que lo sabías (bocanada de humo) además, no creí que fuese un detalle importante

Raven: a no! Mi observador era un vampiro! Quizás por eso siempre los vampiros sabían donde estaba yo!

Spike: efectivamente era por eso, pero nunca creí que no lo supieras

Raven: y lo sabía Sore?

Spike: no lo sé, supongo

Raven: aquí hay gato encerrado

Spike: miaw?

Raven: no entiendo porqué me sigues

Spike: tiene algo de malo?

Raven: no lo sé, ya me acostumbro a la idea

Spike: sin embargo, todo salió bien

Raven: hasta ahora, he faltado varios días a clases, y mi madre cree que soy delincuente, si me ve contigo creerá que estoy loca

Spike: (bocanada de humo) pero te importa lo que piense

Raven: no lo sé, se imaginaría cosas

Spike: vamos, sabes? Creo que no me importaría (bocanada de humo)

Raven: idiota, vaya juego el tuyo, no?

Spike: a que te refieres

Raven: me dices cosas así, y te apareces siempre justo cuando estoy sola, siempre tan misterioso

Spike: bueno, lo siento simplemente soy así

Raven: no será que quieres jugar conmigo?

Spike: (apaga el cigarrillo) eso es lo que crees?

Raven: no lo sé, supongo

Spike: no, yo no

Raven: vamos, alguien tiene que detener esto, voy a ser yo

Spike: nah, no deberías

Raven: que dices? Además eres mucho más viejo

Spike: bueno, soy un vampiro bastante joven

Raven: menos de 300?

Spike: si, mucho menos

Raven: Angel es mucho mayor que tú en ese caso

Spike: sí, lo es, sólo tengo 172

Raven: y cuantos años cumplías cuando te abrazaron?

Spike: 23, aunque no alcancé a cumplirlos, ya me volví todo un anciano

Raven: vaya, de todas maneras eres mayor

Spike: porqué, que acaso tienes 14?

Raven: quien te crees (toma un puñado de arena y se lo lanza a Spike en la cara)

Spike: (con cara de desagrado) que te pasa

Raven: tengo 17 para tu información, viejo

Spike: más respeto con tus mayores, no me digas viejo

Raven: ja-ja!

Spike: ya verás la que te espera

Spike se agacha, toma un puñado de arena y se lo lanza con fuerza a Raven

Raven: eso si me duele

Spike: y cual creías que era la idea

Raven: no lo sé... ... ... ... dime Spike, cuando cumples los 173

Spike: 24 de Noviembre, si no me falla la memoria

Raven: bueno, no falta mucho

Spike: que fecha estamos

Raven: ignorante!

Spike: bueno, no lo sé, haré una fiesta en casa de alguna chica

Raven: idiota

Spike: que, te molesta?

Raven: que quieres que te diga, si, es algo, nauseabundo

Spike: que te sucede, yo soy un buen chico

Raven: un buen viejo querrás decir

Spike: (estirándose) vaya, ya está amaneciendo para mi

Raven: bueno, (se sienta) no ayudaste mucho hoy, sabes?

Spike: y porque debería

Raven: no lo sé, tú dijiste que si te necesitaba ahí estarías, pero no estuviste, no?

Spike: me necesitas?

Raven: no, que crees!

Spike: tú lo dijiste

Raven: no te cansas nunca?

Spike: no

Raven: tonto

Spike se sienta al lado de Raven

Spike: pensándolo bien, hay veces en que me canso de escuchar tu manera de argumentar

Raven: a si?

Spike: si, pero, creo que no es muy bueno que pase tiempo contigo

Raven: por mi manera de argumentar?

Spike: no, por tu manera de mirar

Raven: que?

Spike: no, nada

Raven: vamos, que tiene que estés conmigo

Spike: que se supone que pase la vida solo

Raven: y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, solo hablamos de vez en cuando, bueno, me voy

Spike: no, quédate

Raven: como quieras, de todas maneras no puedo irme a casa ahora, me matarían las mantis del bosque y los lobos

Spike: yo te llevo

Raven: muy amable, gracias

Spike: no es nada (Spike se para y ayuda a Raven)

Caminan un largo rato, luego Spike se detiene, y Raven lo mira sin entender la idea


	5. V

Poco a poco se acercan, él quería besar a Raven, tomó su cintura y le dio un beso que ella sinceramente se esperaba, ella por su parte, abrazó el cuello de él...

Continúan el camino en silencio, no dicen nada

cerca de la casa de Raven aparece una sombra

Raven: es el maestro!

Spike: demonios, me va a matar, bueno, me voy a pelear un poco

Raven: olvídalo, ven

Raven corre hasta su casa

Raven: (abre la puerta) Mamá!

No hay respuesta

Raven: mi madre no está, Spike, pasa, rápido

Spike entra y Raven cierra la puerta

Spike: cuál es el problema

Raven: que te matará

Spike: y eso que tiene (mirando por la ventana) ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco ecsesiva?

Raven: no, simplemente creo que me preocupa esa cosa

Spike: y explícame porqué te preocupo

Raven: no tú, idiota, el maestro

Spike: pero porque, no le veo mayor conflicto, soy un vampiro

Raven: uno que traicionó a los suyos, y uno que se las da de galán besando a la cazadora!

Spike guarda silencio

Spike: bah, no creo que me haga nada

Raven: yo sí, es que ustedes son tan extraños, no toleran que se maten un vampiro con otro, pero el maestro mata a todo vampiro que le falle, en este caso tú

Spike: dime entonces porque no matan a Ángelus

Raven: demasiado poderoso

Spike: me dices débil?

Raven: todo lo contrario, la diferencia es que él es un antiguo, y que todos lo conocen por sus "hazañas" de asesinato, a ti no te conocen, nunca fuiste príncipe si quiera, Spike..

Spike: puede ser... pero no debiste haberme invitado, ¿sabes que ahora podré entrar cuando quiera?

Raven: sí, lo sé

Spike: me vas a decir que no te influye

Raven: en lo absoluto, creo que no me caerá mal que puedas entrar a decirme cuando me voy a morir

Spike: y como te podría decir yo eso

Raven: no se supone que tú me vas a matar

Spike: no, ya no

Raven: (sonríe) Spike...

Spike: que

Raven: olvídalo

Spike: pero no entiendo.. yo, (mira un sofá) puedo?

Raven: claro...

Spike entra en el living y se sienta en un sofá, Raven se cruza de brazos y lo sigue pero se mantiene de pie

Spike: lo que decía es que no entiendo porque me ayudas

Raven: no lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo

Spike: que curioso

Raven: ¿no es así?

: hija! Me llamaste? Estaba dándome un baño, es tan tarde que hacías... (bajando las escaleras)

Spike y Raven se miran con sorpresa

Spike: (en susurros) no dijiste que no estaba?

Raven: (en susurros) eso creí...

:que dices?

Raven: que,... creí que no estabas en casa

La madre de Raven entra en el salón, ella cierra los ojos, como esperando lo peor

:hija!

Raven la mira con nerviosismo

: no me dijiste que tenías un "amigo" ( - picarona) tan mayor

Spike: (se pone de pie) yo, bueno disculpe señora yo soy

Raven: él es Spike

: Spike? Que nombra tan extraño, eres extranjero?

Spike: yo

Raven: si, él viene de Rusia, allá los nombres son bastante raros, no crees?

: bueno, si, un poco, un gusto... que edad tienes?

Spike: 172

: que?

Raven: no, era un broma

Spike simula que rie, gesticulando una sonrisa fingida

:(simula reír)

Raven: tiene 22

: vaya, Raven tú solo tienes 17

Spike: no, no se imagine cosas señora yo

: vamos, no se preocupen

Raven: no mamá no creas que él es

: por eso el otro día llegaste tan tarde hija, pero mira estee, Spike, no dejes tan tarde a mi hija que es bastante más joven yo - -interumpida- -

Raven: no, no mamá no es lo que crees, es simplemente que Spike

Spike: no, yo le enseño un poco de matemática

:ah, pero no se preocupen, con que llegues más temprano no te diré nada Raby

Raven: Raven, solo dime Raven mamá... y no, no te imagines cosas, Spike me ayuda a estudiar

: (desconcertada) bueno, está bien.. yo, bueno Spike es un gusto, espero que alguna vez vengas a comer

Spike: que tipo de comida

: que?

Raven: no, dice que "cuando usted diga"

: ah (sonrie) bueno, Raven, creo que tu amigo ya se tiene que ir

Raven: ah, claro, bueno mamá, puedes ir a tu habitación, yo le diré buenas noches a Spike y me iré a dormir

Spike: si, claro, adiós

: adiós chicos pero

Raven: (un poco enojada) arriba, porfavor

:bueno, adiós Spike

Spike: ...

La madre de Raven sube a su habitacion

Raven abre la puerta

Raven: (fuerte) adiós Spike! Que duermas bien, otro día estudiamos

Spike: (dentro de la casa) cuál es la idea?

Raven: que mi madre crea que te fuiste

Spike: y no me iré?

Raven: por supuesto que no

Spike: que?

Raven: idiota, no te diré que salgas aún, esas cosas te van a querer matar

Spike: es sólo uno

Raven: y tú crees que el maestro andará solo?

Spike: buen punto

Raven: bueno, vamos, a mi habitación

Raven y Spike suben la escalera y entran a la habitación de Raven, que estaba oscura

Raven: bueno, quédate aquí, yo me daré un baño, aún siento la arena que me lanzaste en la cara...

Spike: como quieras, me quedaré aquí

Raven saca algo de ropa y sale de la habitación, se demora una hora, y al volver se encontró a Spike apoyado en una muralla, con los ojos cerrados

Raven: (despacio) Spike?...

Raven se acerca y lo observa, al parecer dormía, en realidad ella también estaba muy cansada, había caminado mucho y quizás Spike también había estado haciendo algo antes

Raven le sonrió

Raven: vaya, este es tan extraño... durmiendo de pie

Raven se acostó y no despertó en toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente

Raven: (despertando) que demonios... hace mucho frio

Spike: (a su lado) estás bien

Raven: sí, porque no debería de estarlo

Spike: unos vampiros entraron aquí en la noche, me desperté cuando uno estaba muy cerca tuyo, déjame verte el cuello

Raven lo mira extrañada

Spike le observa el cuello detalladamente

Spike: estuviste a punto de ser mordida, te dejó dos heridas

Raven: que? Pero, y porqué no me despertaste

Spike: porque estabas muy cansada (mirando la ventana)

Raven: Spike!

Spike: en fin, cuando desperté, los maté eran los 3...

Raven: los 3?

Spike: unos de los vampiros más peligrosos que pertenecen a la cuadrilla del maestro de este lugar

Raven: y los echaste?

Spike: por supuesto, pero no me explico cómo es que pudieron entrar

Raven: no lo sé... cómo eran

Spike: has estado invitando chicos?

Raven: no, mi madre puede ser, hizo una "fiesta" hace poco

Spike: estaban vestidos de negro

Raven: wow, vaya información

Spike: lo siento, bueno, los tres tenían el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros, y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho

Raven: si los vi, llegaron solos, pero se fueron con unas mujeres

Spike: pero fallaron, tenían que matarte, al parecer

Raven: pero volverán

Spike: pagarán con su vida

Raven: vaya

Raven se da vuelta un momento, y en ese instante Spike se sujeta el hombro, con expresión de dolor

Raven: que, que tienes, Spike?

Spike: nada, sólo una pequeña herida

Raven: déjame ver eso

Spike: no, olvídalo

Raven: dejame ver, quítate la camisa

Spike le hace caso de mala gana, y entra la madre de Raven

:hija, ya es hora de que te... que demonios significa esto!

Raven: mamá! Nada, Spike acaba de llegar, mientras te dabas una ducha

: no me eh dado ninguna ducha

Spike: toqué la puerta, pero no apareció nadie, como vi la ventana de Raven rota pensé que había pasado algo, por eso vine

: pero eso no explica el porqué tu camisa la tiene Raven

Raven: ah, eso, esque noté que tenía algo en el hombro, por lo que le dije que yo lo ayudaría

: me parece muy extraño hija...

Raven: créeme, te dije que no te imaginaras cosas

Spike:es verdad lo que dice su hija

: está bien... (incrédula) pero no quiero que se repita se va

Spike: devuélveme eso ¿quieres?

Raven: no, voy a ayudarte con eso

Spike: esto se curará solo

Raven: pero, Spike!

Spike: Raven, no seas tan insistente

Raven: no! Vamos, no quiero que te mueras por pérdida de sangre, que deshonra para un vampiro

Spike:(se sienta) está bien, "ayudame" de todas maneras no creo que puedas hacer mucho...

Raven saca una caja que tenía bajo su cama, de ella saca un poco de gasa y algodón, y también una botella de alcohol, Spike, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en la cama, la observaba.

Raven: a ver, esto quizá te moleste, pero supongo que en referencia a lo que pasas a diario, quizá incluso te rías

Raven tomó el alcohol y el algodón, lo mojó y se agachó junto a Spike, hasta quedar a la altura de su hombro (ya que él estaba sentado) luego comenzó a esparcir alcohol con el algodón en su hombro, al levantar la cabeza Raven se encontró frente a frente con Spike, que la observaba atentamente

Raven se puso de pie, sorprendida

Raven: (volviendo a agacharse) bueno, Spike, no puedo entender porqué no me despertaste, de todas maneras, pudiste haberlo hecho... Listo, hice lo que pude...

Raven se da vuelta y se sienta apoyada en la cama, Spike se tiende en la cama

Raven: está bien, esto cada vez se torna más extraño, ahora mi madre juraría que tú eres mi...

Spike: tu qué

Raven: bueno, algo más que un amigo...

Spike: no debería importarte lo que digan los demás, al menos eso me hiciste saber cuando te conocí

Raven: creí haberte hecho saber que te mataría

Spike: si, también

Raven: me duele la cabeza, no quiero discutir

Spike: (le tiende la mano a Raven y con la otra le acaricia la cabeza) yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo, nunca fue mi intención

Raven: pero no se supone que seamos amigos

Spike: no eh dicho que lo seamos

Raven: pero no crees que debería matarte?

Spike: eso decídelo tú

Raven: está bien, no lo haré de todas formas, no me desagradas

Spike: ahora te agrado, vaya que cambiante eres

Raven: así soy, lo siento

Spike: no lo sientas, simplemente nunca cambies

Raven: está bien

Pasó un largo rato de silencio, luego Raven se fue a clases

/ a la entrada del colegio/

Buffy: Raven! Hoy Giles me pidió que te dijera que te espera en la biblioteca

Raven: vaya

Buffy: te acompaño?

Raven: está bien, así, quizá luego se ponen a hablar y no me enseña sobre los términos vampíricos

Buffy: Raven, con quien estuviste?

Raven: porqué lo dices

Buffy: hueles a alguien más, estuviste cerca de alguien por largo rato... hueles a - -interrumpida –

Raven: no, estuve sola, es que esta camisa la uso mucho para pelear con vampiros, eso debe ser

Buffy: ah, si, justamente te iba a decir que me hueles a vampiro

Raven: (ríe) claro, sería muy extraño

Buffy: supongo, y que hiciste ayer luego de que te fuiste

Raven: estudiar

Buffy: vaya

Raven: vamos hoy a bailar un rato?

Buffy: claro! Invitaré a Willow y a Xander

Raven: está bien

/después de clases/

Giles: bueno Raven, hoy repasaremos los conceptos básicos de los vampiros, los antiguos son los que tienen más de 300 años, por lo que

Raven: Spike no es un antiguo?

Giles: que?

Raven: es que, es que dicen que es más difícil matar a un antiguo

Buffy la mira extrañada

Raven: bah, da igual

Giles: en fin, los novatos son los que tienen menos de 100, y los maestros son los jefes de cuadrilla, también los llaman príncipes, o bueno, tienen muchos nombres, una cuadrilla es un grupo de vampiros que se ayudan mutuamente y- Raven, estás tomando nota?

Raven: (abriendo un cuaderno rápidamente) estee.. no, ahora, que era la cuadrilla?

Giles: (suspira) bueno, es un grupo que vampiros que. . .

Pasa la tarde, y en la noche

Raven: (por teléfono) Buffy, a que hora me voy para alla

Buffy: ahora, yo ya estoy aquí, te esperamos

Raven: ah, está bien

Raven se dio un baño corto y partió hacia el pub, cuando estaba allí...

Willow: Raven! Por aquí!

Raven: Willow! Hola, hace cuanto están aquí...

Buffy: más o menos una hora, sólo desde que llamaste

Raven: ah, lo siento, me di un baño

Buffy: si, oye quieres algo de beber?

Raven: no, gracias Buffy

Willow: Buffy! Mira, ahí está Angel

Buffy: vaya, iré a ver que tiene

Xander: Willow, Raven! Como están

Willow: ah hola Xander!

Xander: Raven, quieres que bailemos un rato?

Raven: (mira a Willow) no, gracias, porqué no vas con Willow?

Xander: bueno,... Willow, quieres ir?

Willow: está bien

Raven se quedó sola un momento, y luego vio a Spike en una esquina, estaba fumando y vestido todo de negro, ella se acercó a él

Raven: (apagándole el cigarro) que haces aquí

Spike: que sorpresa

Raven: no sabía que te gustaban las fiestas

Spike: no me gustan

Raven: entonces?

Spike: sólo vine, dime, tú que haces aquí

Raven: pues a mi sí me gustan

Spike: ya veo, eso me dice que te gusta bailar

Raven: si, y a ti?

Spike: (hace un gesto) mm.. sólo en ocaciones

Raven: vaya

Spike: quieres? (le tiende las manos)

Raven: ah, que más da, esta bien

Raven y Spike bailaban y nadie notaba nada extraño en eso, Willow no los había visto, pero de pronto miró hacia el lado, para la mala suerte de Raven

Spike: sabes que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, Raven?

Raven: ya lo habías dicho, inventa algo mejor

Spike: está bien, veamos...

Raven: hoy no eres muy creativo

Spike: tienes razón

Raven: (burlescamente) pobre, está nervioso

Spike: bueno, de cierta manera

Raven: como va tu herida

Spike: bien, te dije que se curaría solo

Raven: ajá...

Spike: me creerás que no sé que decir

Raven: entonces solo cállate

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente seguían cara a cara mientras Willow observaba en silencio

Raven: (se aleja) lo siento, me siento observada

Spike: Willow...

Raven: demonios

Spike: ven

Spike se llevó a Raven entre las personas y la alejó de Willow

Raven: (se sienta) espero que no diga nada

Spike: yo también

Raven: no entiendo por qué siempre hay uno de ellos en todas partes

Spike: Raven, porque formas parte del maldito consejo

Raven: no te entiendo

Spike: olvida eso

Raven: pero es que no entendí tu comentario

Spike toma a Raven del mentón

Raven: yo... bueno Spike no sé que quieres decir con todo esto, simplemente

Spike: (la hace callar) no digas nada

Raven se queda en silencio y lentamente deja sus preocupaciones de lado, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sentía por Spike lo mismo que con los demás chicos, era algo totalmente extraño... y al parecer a él le pasaba algo parecido

Spike besó a Raven, y aunque ella nunca lo había tomado realmente en serio, está vez fue diferente...

Spike: no creo que deba, bueno te enviarán a un consejo si

Raven: (tomando la mano de Spike) no quiero que en el consejo se enteren que la cazadora se niega a acabar con un vampiro

Spike: mi boca no se abrirá jamás

Raven tomó el brazo de Spike con sus dos manos

Raven: tengo miedo que esa tropa de viejos me envíe a un segundo consejo, por lo que creo que por hoy no voy a estudiar más Spike...

Spike: tengo que decirte algo, pero no aquí, está lleno de ellos, entiendes?

Raven: (mira a su alrededor) si, pero no ahora, tengo que ir con Willow, Buffy y Xander, de lo contrario sacarán conclusiones...

Spike: nos veremos... adiós

Spike dio la vuelta y Raven también, los dos desaparecieron del lugar, perdiéndose entre las personas...

Willow: Raven! Que bueno que llegas, creo que

Raven: no es lo que creíste, te explicaré, pero por favor quédate callada...

Willow: si, yo

Raven: también sé que hacías tú... las dos estamos iguales (le guiña el ojo)

Willow: (sonríe) si!

Buffy: que sucede entre ustedes

Raven y Willow ríen

Willow: es un secreto Buffy

Xander: estas dos chicas son muy extrañas

Buffy: (sonríe) déjalas, seguramente hablan de algún chico... no?

Willow: no lo sé...

Raven: (niega con la cabeza) no diré nada, absolutamente nada por ahora...

Buffy: está bien, vi a Angel, me dijo que no era nada, presiento que algo está pasando, porque normalmente Angel no anda por estos lados...

Willow: y que tal si pasa algo más... si la ascensión va a suceder?

Xander: si, tampoco es normal que el presumido de Spike se la pase por aquí

Raven: no lo sé, pero me dijo que me tenía que decir algo

Buffy: quien

Raven: ah? Quién que

Buffy: quién te tiene que decir algo

Raven: ah, mi mamá... nada, estaba pensando

Willow: bueno, pero... lo que yo creo es que algo malo va a pasar, algo muy malo

Xander: hagámosle caso a la bruja

Buffy: cierto, creo que Giles tiene razón

Raven: porque no mejor nos dejamos de pensar en todo eso... de todas maneras no podemos saberlo

Xander: tienes razón

Buffy: vamos a bailar

Willow: no, yo me quedo

Raven: yo también, Xander, ve con Buffy

Buffy y Xander se van

Willow: Raven, que fue todo eso

Raven: que cosa

Willow: tú, Spike, los dos

Raven: nada, simplemente me invitó a bailar

Willow: pero creo que eso fue más que solo bailar, además, es un vampiro

Raven: al igual que Angel, pero a él no le dices nada por besar a Buffy

Willow: es diferente, Angel es bueno

Raven: y cómo sabes tú de que lado está Spike, él me entregó los insectos del Infierno que yo se los di a... (se sobresalta) Willow!

Willow: (asustada) que pasa

Raven: Spike me dio los insectos del Infierno, me dijo que sin ellos no se podría realizar la vendimia, ni tampoco la ascensión... pero yo le di esa caja que los contenía a Crow, y resultó ser que Crow era un vampiro, en consecuencia, si se los di a él...

Willow: lo más probable es que los tengan los vampiros nuevamente

Raven: que tonta! Como no de di cuenta antes, que haremos, todo este tiempo estaba tranquila pensando que teníamos algo que les impediría ganar, pero resulta ser que sí lo tienen... y que todo este tiempo he sido engañada!

Willow: digámosle a Buffy!

Raven: no sé, creo que eso de la vendimia tardará, además Spike me dijo que cambiaron de escondite

Willow: y eso?

Raven: he hablado con él más de una vez, y eso me ah ayudado... pero no es el problema ahora...

Willow: toda la razón... pero dile entonces a Giles

Raven: citaré a Buffy, tú también vienes, eres habil, y bueno, que venga Xander, para no dejarlo fuera, esto es peligroso y no le estamos tomando el peso suficiente

Willow: es cierto.. pero cambiando de tema, vi que tú y Spike, bueno... vi que se besaron

Raven: que?

Willow: pero no es primera vez, Buffy los descubrió otra más, y no sé... bueno, hay algo entre ustedes dos?

Raven: yo? Yo y Spike? No! Nada, simplemente... bueno, simplemente es.. no

Willow: pero cuantas veces te ha besado

Raven: no te importa

Willow: vamos!

Raven: no!

Willow: vamos Raven! Dime

Raven: ah, está bien, bueno, pues, cuando me lastimó ese vampiro, en el hospital... luego cuando quise matarlo...

Willow: solo eso?

Raven: (mirando hacia otro lugar) también cuando salí a caminar después del consejo...

Willow: y?

Raven: y bueno, y hoy

Willow: vaya! Pero si son bastante más que amigos!

Raven: para nada, no!

Willow: ah, como que no... bueno, pero es mejor que nos vayamos, a esta hora los vampiros son muchos, y muy poderosos

Raven: no les temo

Willow: Raven... sé que eres fuerte, pero de verdad es peligroso

Raven deja ver la cruz invertida

Raven: ves esto? (mostrándola a Willow)

Willow: si, es muy simple

Raven: no tanto... este es el símbolo de protección entre vampiros, si llevo esto, no me tocarán, si estás conmigo no dejaré que te toquen

Willow: vaya!... y quién te lo dio

Raven: (guardándola)... Spike

Willow: vaya, claro! Él tenía una igual, y Angel dijo que ya no la llevaba, pero fue hace tiempo, desde que te atacaron

Raven: sí

Willow: es una gran ventaja tener eso

Raven: no la llevo para tener ventajas, simplemente me pidió explícitamente que no me la quitase.. por eso es que la tengo

Willow: está bien

Raven: dime Will.. a ti te gusta Xander no?

Willow: (roja) si, desde primaria... una vez fue mi novio, pero terminamos por que me quitó mi balde

Raven: tu qué?

Willow: mi balde, teníamos nueve años

Raven: ah, está bien

Willow: nunca eh estado con un chico en serio... solo me quieren para estudiar

Raven: mejor que nunca lo estés, son muy tontos

Willow: y tercos y brutos y todo, si ya lo sé, pero me gustaría saber como es, bueno, como lo que tienes tu y Spike...

Raven: no hay nada, Spike es tan... bueno es Spike!

Spike: hablabas de mi?

Willow: Spike! Yo.. no, no

Raven: sí, hablábamos de ti

Willow: (sorprendida y con miedo)...

Spike: (amenazador) a si...?

Raven: si, y no te acerques vampiro (saca la cruz)... no puedes (sonríe)

Spike: (burlesco) oh! Lo siento, este vampiro a sus pies (se arrodilla)... (se pone de pie) no, ya en serio, debes saber que no sigo ordenes

Raven: lo sé, pero mejor te quedas de rodillas, eres más manejable

Spike: basta de bromas... pero Raven, aquí no hay vampiros, te diré, y bueno, que la machi se quede

Willow: oye!

Raven: dejala, quieres?

Spike: como sea... la vendimia, la ascensión... todo viene... y junto, tardarán pero ya no tengo nada que hacer... porqué les diste los insectos, Raven?

Raven: no fue mi culpa! Se lo di a Crow, creí que era de confianza!

Spike: te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

Raven: lo tuve, se supone que uno puede confiar en su observador!

Spike: lo sé, pero eso depende, no puedes confiar en alguien que es feo, indeseable y que su nombre significa algo oscuro o satánico!

Raven: me estás dejando en claro que no confíe en ti, Spike

Willow ríe tímidamente

Spike: no, bueno, si, no sé que tanto puedes confiar en mi, soy un vampiro, camino como humano, pero no soy uno de ustedes

Raven: lo sé, lo sé "me guío por instintos asesinos y no me

doy cuenta de lo que hago hasta que lo hago, una ley ojo por ojo y diente por diente," la ley vampírica Spike

Spike: lo siento, no tengo tiempo, iré a caminar y a deshacerme de algunos vampiros... (prende un cigarro)

Raven: adiós, Willow, nosotras también nos vamos, no crees?

Willow: no podré irme a casa sola

Raven: quédate en mi casa

Willow: en serio?

Raven: si... vamos

Raven y Willow se van, Mientras Spike observa, sentado en un callejón... en la oscuridad...


End file.
